In a common computing device networking topology, an access switch is connected to another switch via a physical link. Client computing devices and other computing devices are connected to the access switch. Server computing devices and other computing devices as well as hardware resources are connected to the other switch. In this way, the former computing devices can communicate with the latter computing devices. For redundancy, bandwidth increasing, and other reasons, more than one physical link may connect the access switch to the other switch, and these physical links aggregated so that they appear as a single link to the access switch.